Karaoke Night
by Twi-ride.Fly
Summary: Angel tricks the flock into going to a karaoke night. Anything can happen on this night of singing and secret revealing. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke Night

"Max can we go to this kara-ok night thing?" Angel asked me.

"Well….." You see we're back in New York because we just _had___to come back….ok so Nudge and Angel used bambi eyes on me. But I can't help it I'm a sucker for those! "Where is it at? I asked. Her face lit up a bit more.

"Well, it's at the diner by central park. Anyone can sign up. Can we pleas go Max? Please please PLEASE???"

"Ummmmm….does everyone want to go?" I asked hoping no one would. "And Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's care-e-oak-e."

She giggled and ran to everyone. "Who wants to go to a karaoke night?"

"Me!" Nudge screamed.

"Sure sounds good right Iggy?" Gazzy asked.

"As long as there's food!" he said.

Angel turned to Fang. "You ok with going Fang?"

"Yeah fine by me."

I almost groaned.

Almost.

"YAY!" Angel screamed "Thank you Max! thankyouthankyouthankyou" it came out in one big jumble of words." Well get ready everybody! We have to be there by 7 to sign up!" She got up and started walking away.

_SIGN UP?!?_

"What?!" Me and Fang semi-yelled and the same time.

Angel just kept walking. "Be ready soon everyone!" and she continued to the room we were staying in leaving us all gaping at her.

"OOOO this is gonna be fun!" total shouted.

I looked at him "Shut up."

After Angel practically dragged me and Fang out of the hotel, we flew to central park and landed in a clearing by a pond and started walking to the diner. When we walked in it was not like the diner that was here before. It looked like a bar but kiddie proof. Is that possible? We were now standing in line to sign up for a song.

"So Nudge and I and doing a duet, Iggy and you gonna sing?" Angel asked.

"Can't. I can't see!" He stepped out of line.

_Lucky._

"Right. How about you Gazzy?"

No I will not do it and you can't make me!!"

"You wanna bet?" Angel said in that creepy way of hers.

"Angel don't you dare mind control Gazzy!" I whisper-shouted, "If you do we are all leaving." _Please go behind my back and do something I said not to do for once please! Let us leave!!_

"Fine but then you and Fang have to do a duet and a solo!" she said really fast.

"What?!" Me and Fang semi-yelled and the same time for the second time today.

"Take it or leave it."

"You're a sneaky little girl." She just smiled.

Gazzy and Iggy went to go find a table while Angel and Nudge found a song.

"This is so not fair" I whispered to Fang.

"When did she become so sneaky?" Fang whispered back his breath tickling the back of my neck giving my chills. Then he proceeded to leave himself that close to me. Let's just say I couldn't move. "Max it's your turn" he said.

"Oh. Right."

I went through the songs and I found one that was on our IPod. I pretty much knew this song by heart so I picked it and headed over to our table. Fang came shortly after and then the night began.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you all know while they're sitting in booth Iggy and Gazzy are both on the inside then next to iggy it's max then fang and obviously nudge then angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Fang, or Iggy, or Nudge,or Gazzy or Angel.

Total: What about me??

Me: right…….i guess total is not my amazing talking dog

Chapter 2

Nudge and Angel were up first on the stage of death (according to me of coarse).

"Now give it up for Tiffany-Krystal-Brittany!"

"You added another name?" I asked her.

"I thought it suited me well." She said as she was sliding out the booth with angel.

"Well good luck you two." I said.

"BREAK A LEG!" Iggy yelled and Angel and Nudge turn to him and gave him a look that said `you're crazy`.

"Iggy they don't know what that means."

"Oh I know but I really just wanted to mess with them." I smacked his arm and turn to the girls and listened to them sing. (A/N: Song is 'What is this Feeling' from Wicked cause I could find a good duet *_Angel _Nudge **both***)

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_  
**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**  
You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny**

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**  
**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us**  
**Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)  
**

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
**  
**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love**

**But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
**_(The chemicals react)_

After they finished the whole place was clapping and cheering for them as they came back to the table.

"Wow! Did you see how much they liked us?!?" Nudge asked once she got back to the table. "And we did amazing Angel! I felt like we were getting so into it! and then at the end where everyone here cheered their heads off. AMAZING! We need to do more and soon what song should we do now? I have so many that I think we should do! We should do a showtune like something from wicked then we could--" Gazzy put his hand over Nudges mouth and suddenly our table was very quiet.

"Max can we PLEASE order now?" Gazzy asked impatiently.

"Sure Gaz." The waiter came and took our order and Mr. announcer guy was nowhere to be seen.

_Good. He shouldn't come back._

I was supposedly up next and I really didn't want to go up there.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so ummmm SmartA55 pointed out a very good point in my last chapter: I had What is this Feeling from wicked when it was actually Chemical's React by Aly & A.J. sorry bout that but THANK YOU SMARTA55!!! But anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride otherwise I probably would not be writing on Fanfiction……and I do not own any of the songs from the last chapter or from any future chapters

Now really on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sorry about that folks had a little problem. But now on with the show! Next up is Maxine Ride!"

Fang tried to stifle his laughter. "Maxine?"

"Shut up. I didn't know what to put." I said as I was pushing him out of the booth.

Once I got up on that little stage I regretted ever giving into Angel. The diner was packed. I mean _packed_. Our booth was toward the front by the stage and when I looked up at them I saw four thumbs-up and one crooked smile that lit up my world. **(Too Twilighty?) **the piano intro started and I began singing.

_(Heaven by DJ Sammy)_

**Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free** I remember always goin' for late night flights  
**Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before** We've been apart before I don't want that again  
**But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**

**Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven** Where ever Fang is I feel like I'm in heaven.

**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down**Fang never lets me be sad  
**Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

**Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true** We aren't being chased. We can settle down  
**Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you** No matter where we are we're always together  
**  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**ohh ohh ohh  
ohh ohh ohh  
we're in heaven**My Heaven is always with Fang.

_`Did I really love Fang?' _I asked myself.

'Of coarse!' angel said in my head

'_Angel?' _I thought as I headed back to the table

'I know I know get out of your head.'

I finally looked up and at our table and saw Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy with their mouthes hanging open, Angel ginning, and Fang grinning a full blown grin in my direction.

"Wow Max you did amazing!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time, they jinxed each other and Angel did it first but of coarse Nudge didn't stay quiet because it is physically impossible for her to do it.

"You did amazing," Fang whispered "I forgot how beautiful your voice is." His breath on my ear gave me chills.

"Next up is F-Nick!" Mr. announcer said.

"F-Nick?" Iggy asked.

"Messed up writing my name." he said turning his back to nudge angel and gazzy, winking at me before turning to walk on stage. I started blushing a deep red. Fang's song started with a soft piano intro and then he opened up his mouth to sing and…

* * *

ooooooo Major Cliffy! Can Fang sing?? Will his song be stupid or sweet? All you Reviewers don't know but I do! So the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.

BBFN~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ OH MY GOSH!! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS BEEN TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. My life has been quite hectic from finals last week to a swim meet last weekend to a week of practicing for and audition I had yesterday. So I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long I have to say the worst excuse: I'm very busy. (I hate that excuse) but I now I give you CHAPTER 4!!!! You no longer have to see what fang sings! (And sorry if I disappoint)_

_Disclaimer: if I owned Max Fang or any of the flock or songs I use I would be very rich and be able to afford a laptop….but I don't._

_And now furthermore here is chapter four!_

* * *

Chapter 4

FANG'S POV

"F-Nick?" Iggy said.

"Messed up writing my name." I said turning my back to nudge angel and Gazzy and winking at Max before turning to walk on stage. The soft piano started playing my song and I only picked this song because it was a song on my playlist. Also because it sounds sort of like the first conversation we had.

_(Boston by Augustana)_

**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...****Oh dear you look so lost,**

**Eyes are red and tears are shed, **she was crying when I was moved into the room this

**world you must've crossed... you said...**

**  
You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**

**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you **I wanted to cry when I saw her**  
You said...**

**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**

**She said I think I'll go to Boston... **she wanted to go to anywhere but there**  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain... **with her wings**  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired **of everything**  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, **new start**  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,**

**Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
Where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name **where no one would know who she is

_She could start over _I thought.

After I finished I walked back to the table and everyone was speechless. All nudge said was "wow" and Max just stared at me with her mouth hanging lightly open.

I leaned over to her and whispered "you're catching flies." And shut her mouth. All she did was turn to the table right when our food arrived.

MAX'S POV

After fang started singing I couldn't believe the song he picked and how good his voice was. The song sounded almost like our first conversation. Back when we were first put in to same room at the school.

Once he was done none of us clapped or hollered we just stared at him as he came back to the table. We were speechless. All nudge said was "wow" which is short for her and I didn't realize but I was just staring at fang when he leaned over and whispered "your catching flies" and shut my mouth. All I could do for him not to see me blush was stare at the table and then, thank god, the food came.

"So what song are you guys gonna do now?" angel asked

"What?" I said back.

"You two still need to do your duet!" she said in a duh tone.

"Oh right, well, we'll wait until there's an opening and if there is then we'll go look for a song. Kay?"

"Okay" and not even 5 minutes later the announcer was saying they had a new list full of open spots. Coincidence? I think not.

"Fine angel we will go." Little evil mind controlling girl.

`I heard that! ` She thought to me. I just smiled at her and fang and I walked to the sign up sheet. As we were standing in line I just had to know something.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just went up there and sang. What about you?"

"Well…" _Was I really gonna tell him?_

"Well?" _He is my best friend._

"Well…I sing in the shower…..a lot. There I said it." I felt a blush creeping in to my cheeks.

"That's why you hate when we're in the same room when you take a shower?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I hit him over the head "oh shut up."

We were looking for a song and we found the perfect one at the same time

"I think it's perfect." I said

"Definitely." We put our names on the sheet and walked back to the table.

* * *

WOW! WHAT SONG ARE THEY DOING! You will probably find out soon but until then review!!!

hit the button riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight here------------------------------VVVVV


	5. Chapter 5

**Well there is nothing to put here so I'll put my FAVORITE QUOTE HERE!.......I don't remember it right now + It is really long….if I remember I'll put in.....here is another chapter for all of you dedicated readers who waited for me to update  
**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of mine**

**Total: hey!**

**Me: total what are you doing here again?**

**Total: why haven't I been in this story with everyone?**

**Me: sorry total dogs aren't allowed in the diner**

**Total: aw poop**

**Me: please not on my shoe**

**(I don't own total o_O)**

Hi- here is chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

I wanted to ask something else….should I?....yes I shall…

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go back can I ask you something else?"

"What?" he asked over a little girl practically screaming something of the Jonas Brothers…who ever they are…

"Can I ask you something I said louder?"

"Yeah. Wait." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside into the cool October night air. "Ok what's up?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to know why you picked that song to sing." I asked lamely. "It's not really that important. We should get back, they're probably wondering where we went." I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders and turned my body to face him but my head stayed down just looking at my feet. I couldn't look in his eyes if he was going to say something I didn't want to hear. I mean I lo--- liked Fang. Besides he's like my brother. Fang's voice brought me back to reality.

"I picked that song because it reminds me of our first conversation I ever had with you." I looked up at him. "The first time you spoke to me while in the same room at the school."_ did he just say what I think he said?_

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"It made me think of that too" I said a smile creeping on to my face. "It makes me think about what a great person you are even back when we were little." Somehow I couldn't help myself. I just hugged Fang right then and there. He was stiff at first as any other person who got a surprise hugged but relaxed and hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a minute and I whispered "You're my best friend Fang. Always and forever."

"Ditto."

I pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. By the time I registered what I did my face heated up and I ran inside leaving fang outside a little surprised but a lot confused.

* * *

THERE! A chapter of fax/Max&Fang/Faxness what ever you can call it. Sorry its short there was only so much I could write for them.

REVIEW FOR COOKIES ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_I TOTALLY REMEMBER THAT QUOTE!!! _

_"life is like a box of chocolates you never know which one your gonna get.....unless you like me and when the chocolate tastes bad you spit it out and try another until you find one ya love."_

_-- Forest Gump.../My Best friend... hahahahha she is such a ditz_

**I hope this chapter makes up for my short chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: -- ****this word. **

**Since it is here **

**do you think I own the characters?**

**If you do go get a cat-scan.**

**(and if you reviewed here is you cookie *hands cookie through computer* be happy be merry and you can't have any more because Max ate the rest. O_O)**

while I'm making brownie mix here is chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

After that embarrassing momenet, we were all sitting at our table eating away and I was finally relaxed leaning on Fang's shoulder. **(A/N: awwww how cute =D sorry continue) **When evil Mr. Announcer guy was at the mike again. "yeah! Give it up for—Missy!"

One.

Person.

Clapped.

Sorry "missy" you sounded like a screeching cat.

"next up we have our nightly singer Demi Lovato!" The diner went wild. **(A/N: ok so I didn't want anyone else to sing this song because she sings it so perfectly so PRETEND SHE ISNT FAMOUS!)**

"Thank you all for coming out to night! I'm gonna sing some thing that I've been working on for a while. Hit it joel!"

_who's joel?_

Wow this song sounded like fang and me…..sorta

(Don't forget by Demi Lovato)

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive _while we were apart_  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had _before the fight, before we split up_  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside _Are we over that rough patch yet?_  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us _but I can't forget about us

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _unless you want to

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand _I slowly grabbed Fang's hand_  
Never again  
Please don't forget _He squeezes my hand reassuringly_  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love _Our fingers are interlaced now_  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong _I don't know where_  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song _I would say this song to be exact_  
You can't forget it _never.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all _nobody was watching us and we were looking into each others eyes

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned _"Never leave me again" I whisper._  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us _"Never."

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

"Never." He whispered again and he leaned in and kissed me.

And you know what?

I kissed him back.

* * *

WOOOOOOO MAJOR FAX!!!!!!!!!! I hope it was to all your expectations.

And now in the next chapter we will hear max and fang's song!

But we know you want to press this button!

VVVVVVVVV

Right here

VVVVVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

**What will Max and Fang sing??? It is time to find out!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ********here's that word again….**

**And those brownies I made were perfect. YAY!**

**I'M IN HEAVEN--so here is chapter 7 **

Chapter 7

Fireworks went off and so did the cheering for the end of the song. Next thing I heard was an "EW!" a "finally", and 2 "Awww"'s.

"Gosh it took you two long enough!" Iggy said.

"Iggy?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I said not breaking my gaze with fang. Then we leaned in and kissed again. Faintly I heard "no stop it!!! MY RETINA'S!!!!" Gazzy most likely.

Too soon Mr. announcer guy ( I really should of found out his name instead of just calling him Mr. announcer guy) came up to the mike and said "And now please welcome to the stage Nick and Maxine!"

Fang and I broke apart and he got up and held his hand out for me. Any other day or time century I would of just smacked his hand away but I felt the need to take it and walk hand in hand to the stage.

"you ready?" Fang asked me while walking up to the stage.

Let's Knock their socks off." I said and we started to sing.

(Anything You Can Do by Ethel Merman and from Annie Get Your Gun [**Max;** _Fang_])

**Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.  
**  
_No, you can't. _  
**Yes, I can.**

_No, you can't.  
_**Yes, I can.**

_No, you can't.  
_**Yes, I can,****  
Yes, I can!**

_Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.  
_  
**No, you're not.**

_Yes, I am.  
_**No, you're not. **

_Yes, I am.  
_**No, you're NOT!**

_Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge  
with a single cartridge._  
**I can get a sparrow  
with a bow and arrow.  
**_I can live on bread and cheese._  
**And only on that?  
**_Yes.  
_**So can a rat!**

**  
**_Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
_**I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
**_No, you can't. (High)  
_**Yes, I can. (Higher) **

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I can. (Higher) **

_No, you can't. (Higher)_  
**Yes, I can. (Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I can. (Higher) **

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I CAN! (Highest)  
**  
**Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
cheaper than you.  
**  
_Fifty cents?  
_**Forty cents!**

_Thirty cents?  
_**Twenty cents!**

_No, you can't!  
_**Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!**

_Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
_**I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
**_No, you can't. (Softly)  
_**Yes, I can. (Softer) **

_No, you can't. (Softer)  
_**Yes, I can. (Softer) **

_No, you can't. (Softer)  
_**Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Scream)**

_I can drink my liquor  
faster than a flicker.  
_**I can drink it quicker  
and get even sicker!  
**_I can open any safe.  
_**Without bein' caught?  
**_Sure.  
_**That's what I thought--  
you crook!**

_Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
_**I can hold any note  
longer than you.**

_No, you can't.  
_**Yes, I can **

_No, you can't.  
_**Yes, I can **

_No, you can't.  
_**Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!  
**_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--_

_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!  
_  
**Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.**

**  
**_In my coat?  
_**In your vest! **

_In my shoes?  
_**In your hat! **

_No, you can't!  
_**Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!**

_Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
_**I can say anything  
Faster than you.**

_No, you can't. (Fast)  
_**Yes, I can. (Faster) **

_No, you can't. (Faster)  
_**Yes, I can. (Faster) **

_Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
_**YesIcan! (Fastest)**

_I can jump a hurdle.  
_**I can wear a girdle.  
**_I can knit a sweater.  
_**I can fill it better!  
**_I can do most anything!  
_**Can you bake a pie?**

_No._  
**Neither can I.  
**

_Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
_**I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
**_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_  
**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) **

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) **

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) **

_No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter_)  
**Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)  
**  
**Yes, I can!**

_No, you can't!_

Somehow bye the end of the song Fang and I ended up back to back with our arms crossed over our chests smiling like fools.

Fang + smiling = happiness

We walked back to the table (hand in hand might I add) and saw the whole flock laughing their lungs out.

"You guys were so funny!" Nudge said. Her laughter seemed to never end.

"Why thank you all," I said taking my seat, "I'm glad you got a good laugh because that is what we wanted."

"But Max," Angel said still giggling, "I thought you were gonna do a slow song."

"You said we had to do a duet. You never specified what kind."

"She's got you there Angel." Fang said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him taking in his wonderful scent.

"Please Max? Please Fang? Do one more for me! One slow song that's it! PLEASE!!!"

Don't look max. Don't look up……crap I looked……darn those bambi eyes.

I looked at Fang with a look that said `One more? ` And he gave me a look that said `sucker`. But I knew he was joking…..I think.

"alright." I said. "One more song and it'll be slow ok?"

"Oh yes! Thank you max and Fang."

"Ok let's go find one. Last. song." I said looking in her direction. She just giggled.

"Then we are leaving. It's been a long day."

We got out of the booth and practically ran to the sheet found another song and were going to be up soon.

Angel you're a lucky girl I thought

`Thanks Max` she thought back.

* * *

TA DA!!!! CHAPTER 7!!!! Did ya like it???? Well I won't know if you don't review so hit that green button and I'll….hmmmmmm…..I will dedicate my next chapter 2 you my lovely reviewers! SO HIT THAT GREEN BUTTON!

please :D

* * *


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS WHO DON'T WISH TO KILL ME!**

I'm very sorry for my lack of updating. Back in December when I was going to finish off this story my grandpa's condition got worse and he passed away and then all heck broke loose in my house for the rest of the year

Yes I know that is not a very good reason to not update but then I just was not up to updating.

**BUT NOW THAT WILL ALL CHANGE!**

I have 2-3 chapters left of this story and if you all bear with me they can be up this week.

Again I'm sorry that you are all reading this hoping for a chapter but they will be up soon!

Thanks for sticking with me-


	9. Chapter 8

_****_

Well lookie here! I have another chapter up! And in the same day as my authors note.

_**(next chapter probably won't be this fast)**_

_**AND I WILL DEDICATE THIS NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU THAT DID REVIEW AND HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE!**_

_**Again I'm sorry for my absence! But to make you happy…**_

Please don't hate, here (finally) is chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter 8

"It's nearing the end of our night ladies a gentlemen, so give it up for Max and Fang!"

"Why did we use our real names?" I asked fang.

"Cause we weren't paying attention?" he said.

I shrugged and got out of the booth where I had a hand waiting for me yet again. We walked up to the stage and took to the mics for the last time.

"Ready again?" fang whispered

"Ready as I'll ever be." I whispered back and the music started

_(Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3)_ **(A/N: don't hate me for the song I thought the lyrics were perfect) **

(**Max**; Fang; _both_)

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide**

**Now won't you promise me** (Won't you promise me)  
**That you'll never forget** (That we'll keep dancing)  
**To keep dancing****  
**_Where ever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
_**So can I have this dance?**(Can I have this dance?)_  
Can I have this dance?  
_  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart **(Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)**  
Cause my heart is- (**Because my heart is-) **_wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
_**So can I have this dance?** (Can I have this dance?)  
_Can I have this dance?_

**Ooooooh!  
No mountains to high enough  
**_No oceans to wide  
Cause together or not, Our dance won't stop_  
**Let it rain**_, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_  
**Yeeeaaaaahhhh!**

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you _**(Oooh like you)**_  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do _**(The way we do)**_  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? _

_(Can I have this dance?)__  
Can I have this dance  
_**Can I have**

_this dance? _

_This dance  
Can I have this dance?_

We walked back to the table and everyone was smiling. Including Fang. We sat down and when I looked at the Gazzy and Angel it looked as if they were going to fall asleep right then and there.

"Sleepy guys?" I asked them.

"No of coarse not max." Gazzy said "I'm just-" yawn "- having trouble keeping my eyes open."

Angel said nothing but a little snore.

"Okay guys, Fang and I will pay and you guys start heading back to the hotel. Ok?" They all obeyed instantly.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair as he got up. "My little trooper." He hugged me and started to walk towards the door with Nudge by his side. I looked at Angel. Was she sleeping standing up?

"Angel? Sweetie?" She lifted her head to look at me.

"Max?" "Yes sweetie?" "Thank you both for letting us come tonight." She said and she hugged Fang then me. As I hugged her I picked her up and gave her to Iggy who was standing there waiting for Angel.

"So we're gonna pay the bill and meet you guys back at the hotel. `kay?"

"yeah, yeah." Iggy said while turning around with angel in his arms. "you two lovebirds be good now ok?"

I shot him a glare but of coarse my glares are usless on Iggy. I sat back in the booth and thought about our night as we waited for someone to bring us a check.

* * *

**_Well there it is. FINALLY! Chapter 8! For all of you who stuck with me I applaud you for waiting this long! Now hit the green button!_**


	10. ANOTHER AN! SO SORRY!

**HELLO AGAIN!!!**

I really am starting to hate author's notes! This will DEFINETLY be deleted.

But I'm sorry my life is SO getting busy so I haven't been able to type up the LAST **_TWO_** CHAPTERS!

Yup you heard it. 2 count 'um _**TWO**_! **BUT! **THERE WONT BE ANYMORE SINGING! Sorry but it will all be done soon…sadly

I'll try to get them up a.s.a.p!

Thank you all for sticking with me once again!

~.


	11. The End?

So this will be short and painless.

Well it will be painful for me seeing as some of you readers may kill me.

I'm putting this story on pause and rewriting it. I'll most likely use the same songs except for max and fang's slow duet I have a better song for them now.

But it's obviously summer now so I'll be writing a lot and fast.

I hope you all don't hate me now and I'll probably put this story as complete and start over with a clean slate once I start the rewrite which I already have.

I'm sorry and I promise you'll know what happens with Max and Fang soon.

Thank you for all you support and wonderful reviews!!!

~Twi Ride Fly


	12. New Story

So the rewrite of this story is up on my profile. It's the same plot but I just tweaked things and changed things. Hope you enjoy it and read and review!

~Twi-Ride Fly


End file.
